Ending
by FM.Five.Meters
Summary: Sebuah malam yang sempurna untuk sebuah tragedi...  Fic pertama, RnR?


**Fic pertama saya sebagai author baru (well, gak juga sih)**

**Selamat menikmati :)  
><strong>

**Ending**

**By: **

**Hetalia Axis Powers©Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**.**

_Malam ini sungguh cantik, sayang_

_Dengan hamparan bintang yang menghambur di cakrawala_

_Tidakkah kau tergoda tuk menggapainya?_

"Hei, Arthur! Coba kau lihat satu bintang di sana! Itu adalah Sirius! Hebat bukan?" oceh Alfred tak habisnya mengagumi hamparan bintang yang luas di langit. Arthur mendesah jengkel.

"Menyebalkan! Kukira kita betul – betul pergi menonton _Harry Potter 7 Part 2_! Kenapa malah pergi melihat bintang, sih? Bintang itu bisa dilihat setelah nonton bioskop! Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai umpatan yang tepat untuk Voldemort! Apa kau mau umpatan itu kukeluarkan untukmu?" omel Arthur bertubi – tubi dengan rasa jengkel yang menggelora.

_Hei! Ini jaman modern, tahu! Masa orang lebih memilih melihat bintang daripada nonton bioskop? Masih lebih baik kalau ada shooting star! Ini cuma…bintang biasa._ _Hei!_ _Bintang biasa! _Rutuk Arthur dalam hati.

Alfred tertawa kecil sembari melirik Arthur dengan tatapan polos. Pria blonde dari Inggris itu balas menatap dengan penuh amarah. 

_Sial. _Umpat Arthur jengkel.

* * *

><p><em>Malam ini sangat berseni, kasih<em>

_Di mana dalam setiap mega_

_Tersimpan imaji dan kreativitas tingkat tinggi para bidadari_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Bukankah kau suka seni, Arthur?"

Terlihat Arthur terkesiap. Kaget akan ucapan lawan bicaranya. Sejak kapan Alfred menjadi lebih dewasa?

"Me…memang aku suka tapi…antara _Harry Potter_ dan bintang – bintang sialan ini…," desis Arthur dengan sedikit penekanan. Terdengar kekehan dari arah Alfred.

"Tentu kau lebih memilih _Harry Potter_," ujar Alfred seusai tertawa. Arthur mendengus keras. Tak terima dihina secara halus begitu.

"Kau pasti lebih memilih bintang karena…karena bintang juga ada dalam bendera negaramu! Ya, itu! Betul, Al? Betul?" ejek sang British dengan senyum penuh kebencian. _Heh, mau menyombong rupanya kau, Al._

Sang lawan bicara terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap kosong menjelajahi dunia antah berantah. Ketika ia melihat bendera Amerika Serikat, ia teringat juga perjuangan bangsanya. Sejarah bangsanya. Apollo 11, perang dingin dengan Rusia, pengiriman tentara ke Vietnam, perang revolusi melawan Inggris, ketika negaranya mulai ditinggali oleh pendatang, ketika negaranya masih berupa padang rumput yang hijau. Ia tahu semua sepak terjangnya. Perlahan ia membuka mulut.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang karena mereka menyimpan berbagai cerita."

* * *

><p><em>Malam ini penuh kisah, cinta<em>

_Ketika kau merangkai mereka yang berbinar di angkasa_

_Terciptalah jutaan kata tuk menyingkap tabir dunia_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Hening. Satu kalimat dari Alfred telah berhasil membungkam ribuan kata yang ingin Arthur ucapkan. Membuat perasaannya menjadi campur aduk, membuat kepalanya pening, membuatnya merasa tak di dunia lagi. Ia benar – benar dibuat heran akan perubahan drastis seorang Alfred F. Jones. Pria yang selalu uring – uringan dan ceria, berubah menjadi seorang Alfred yang tenang dan berbicara bak pertapa. Rasanya Arthur ingin mengguyur diri, mandi saja. Tak masalah meskipun bersama Francis. Untuk sekali ini ia sudi.

"Hei, ada apa? Dari tadi bicara terus, kenapa sekarang tidak?" tanya Alfred terheran – heran. Ia menghampiri Arthur dan meraba dahi pria itu. Tidak panas. _Arthur tidak sakit, tuh. Lalu kenapa ia terlihat begitu tegang dan shock?_

"Artie, Artie! Kau tak apa? Kalau kau sakit pulang saja. Akan kuantar," ujar Alfred cemas. Ia menggoyang – goyangkan bahu temannya itu. Masih saja memaku. Baru setelah beberapa detik Arthur mau membuka mulutnya.

"Uhm, uh…tak enak, sih kalau ngomong, tapi…Al, aku mau pulang saja. Apa itu…membuatmu…ehm…merasa jengkel?" tanya Arthur meski merasa tak enak sedikit. Alfred berdiam diri sejenak. Tiba – tiba ia mengikik geli, membuat wajah Arthur memerah seketika.

"Apa? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Arthur lagi namun dengan nada jengkel. Alfred memang menjengkelkan. Selalu mempermalukannya di mana pun itu. Untuk sementara Arthur membiarkan Alfred tertawa – tawa sendiri. Sebentar lagi Arthur pasti akan memukul kepala pria berkacamata itu dengan penuh rasa jengkel kalau pria itu tak membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

"Tumben sekali kau merasa tak enak seperti itu! Padahal biasanya `Al, antar aku pulang. Sekarang. Atau aku tak akan menjadi temanmu lagi' begitu!" ujar Alfred yang langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak lagi. Merasa geli soal perubahan seorang tsundere seperi Arthur. Arthur sendiri merasa harga dirinya langsung melorot di depan hamburger mania yang satu ini.

Dengan harga diri di ujung tanduk ia langsung memukuli sekujur tubuh orang Amerika itu dengan sembarangan. Tak peduli apakah si sialan itu akan merintih disela tawanya. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang akan Alfred tanggung. Ternyata sifat Alfred sama seperti dulu. Ternyata tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Apa yang ia pertontonkan tadi. Kedewasaan yang ia perlihatkan tadi.

Itu tadi hanya ilusi semata.

* * *

><p><em>Malam ini sungguh indah, kasih<em>

_Langit yang sedang dihiasi padang cahaya_

_Sudikah kau tuk sebut ini ilusi?_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

"Pangeran Arthur, silahkan masuk ke mobil lebih dulu!" kata Alfred masih terkekeh geli mengingat – ingat kejadian tadi. Arthur memelototinya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin lucu (menurut Alfred) karena alis tebalnya itu sama sekali tak membantu atau mendukung tatapannya. Arthur memang hebat dalam membuat mimik wajah. Alis miliknya adalah poin utama.

"Damn! Kau ini menjengkelkan! Aku tak akan percaya lagi padamu! Titik!" jerit Arthur ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil. Ia terus menghentakkan kaki dan tangannya, berusaha melukiskan betapa kesalnya ia pada Alfred. Alfred memperhatikannya dan selalu kembali tertawa – tawa._ Apaan, sih? _Pikir Arthur jengkel.

"Sst…jangan berisik kalau di dalam mobil. Kau mau kita dilihat banyak orang?" tanya Alfred sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulut. Dengan seketika Arthur diam. Diam yang sebenarnya bukan diam karena dalam hati ia terus menyumpah dan mengutuk Alfred. _Siaaaal! Berani – beraninya dia menyuruhku diam! Ah! Tapi kenapa aku juga mau mengikutinya? Gaaah! Harga diriku sudah melorot jauh! Apa – apaan!_

Ketika Arthur sedang asyik – asyiknya bersumpah serapah, Alfred langsung menggenggam tangan pria itu. Arthur tersentak kaget. Mulut Alfred terbuka. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Arthur, kau tahu mengapa tadi kuajak kau melihat bintang?" tanya Alfred sambil menatap langsung kearah Arthur. Arthur merasa heran.

"Karena bintang…menyimpan segala kisah?" jawab Arthur ragu – ragu. Merasa janggal.

Alfred menggeleng ketika mendengar jawaban Arthur, membuat orang Inggris itu semakin heran. Alfred membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Bukan… sesungguhnya tadi aku membandingkan lebih besar mana antara seluruh tata surya ini dengan perasaan yang ada di hatiku untukmu."

Arthur semakin bingung. _Untukku?_

"Dan?" tanya Arthur benar – benar pusing. Alfred tersenyum lebar.

"Perasaanku menang. Perasaan manusia tak akan pernah dapat diukur dengan satuan apa pun. Tidak dengan Watt, Newton, Joule, km, gram, Pascal, dan yang lain… perasaan manusia melebihi segala yang ada dan yang tidak ada. Perasaanku padamu menang." lanjut Alfred semakin erat menggenggam tangan Arthur. Membuat jantung Arthur berdetak semakin cepat.

"Uhm… jadi kau merasa apa padaku?" tanya Arthur yang tak mengerti tentang arah pembicaraan ini. Alfred tersenyum lembut.

"Cinta." ujar pria berkacamata itu pasti diikuti dengan cengiran khasnya, membuat dada Arthur terasa bergetar. Ia semakin ingin bertanya.

"Cinta pada sahabat?"

Pertanyaan itu disambut dengan gelengan keras.

"Bukan,

"Cinta pada seorang kekasih."

Dan Arthur merasa dadanya akan meletus karena bahagia.

* * *

><p><em>Malam ini penuh haru, sayang<em>

_Ketika kau tautkan hatimu padaku_

_Segala hitam dan noda yang ada dalam dunia ini…sirna sudah_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Terdengar sirine ambulans bergaung. Terlihat beberapa orang mengrubungi lokasi kejadian. Jerit histeris dan teriakan meminta tolong menggema ke segala arah. Pengelihatan Arthur kabur. Ia tak dapat mengingat apa pun. Yang terekam hanya…bunyi besi berbenturan dan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. Ia ingin segera sampai rumah dan tidur, namun sesuatu telah terjadi. Tiba – tiba ia teringat pada Alfred. Dengan segera tangannya mulai meraba segala yang ada di dekatnya. Seharusnya Alfred ada di sebelahnya. Seharusnya Alfred menenangkannya sekarang. Seharusnya Alfred mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang. Seharusnya…

"Al, Al, kau di mana?" teriak Arthur resah. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu mengucur dari dahinya. Keringat, pikir Arthur. Dengan segera ia mengusapnya. Air itu berwarna merah. Arthur tercekat. Darah. Ya, itu darah. Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Seonggok tubuh yang diangkat oleh beberapa orang. Meskipun ditutup sehelai kain namun tingginya persis dengan tinggi Alfred, membuat Arthur shock namun tak mau percaya. Demi memastikannya ia mengejar orang – orang itu penuh susah payah. Dengan tergesa – gesa ia membuka kain putih itu. Jeritan parau terdengar hingga ke langit. Tubuh penuh luka itu, Arthur dapat mengenalinya. Ia adalah Alfred. Ya, itu adalah Alfred. Arthur langsung tersungkur. Kini ia ingat semuanya. Segalanya. Kini Arthur tahu. Ia dan Alfred mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas.

_Bagaimana bisa? Ini seharusnya tak terjadi! Seharusnya malam ini aku dan Alfred menonton film! Seseorang! Tolong aku! Tolong Alfred! Tolong kami! Hei! Ini…ini tak terjadi, bukan? Iya`kan? Jangan sampai terjadi! Ini tak boleh terjadi! _

Namun inilah yang terjadi. Alfred sudah mati. Lenyaplah pula segala kebahagiaan Arthur. Lenyap bagaikan abu yang membaur dengan udara karena tiupan angin sepoi. Dari ada menjadi tak ada. Di malam bertabur bintang. Di malam terindah Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Sayang seribu sayang<em>

_Untuk sebuah tragedi_

_Malam ini terlalu indah, cinta_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Arthur tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Arthur tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Ia hanya mengharapkan Alfred, ia hanya mengharapkan pria itu, ia tak minta apa – apa lagi selain Alfred. Namun kenapa justru orang yang paling ia sayangi direnggut darinya? Mengapa? Mengapa Alfred harus pergi mendahuluinya? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya? Sepatah kata manis pun belum pernah ia lontarkan pada Alfred. Sepatah kata pun. Ia justru mengumpat dan menyumpah tentang segala sifat Alfred. Padahal Alfred sangat menyayanginya. Alfred bukanlah bintang paling terang, ia tahu. Namun bagi Arthur bertemu dengan Alfred sudah cukup. Ia tak perlu membeli teleskop lagi karena Alfred adalah bintang yang terterang dan terindah.

Meski Arthur sudah menemukan bintangnya, Alfred belum. Ia justru mendapatkan meteorid yang beku. Meteorid yang sangat dingin, yang terlanjur beku dan mengeras. Meteorid tak dikenal yang selalu menjadi pesimis dan brutal, meteorid yang selalu membuat Alfred merasa jadi antagonis. Mungkin inilah saatnya bagi Alfred untuk bertemu bintang yang sesungguhnya. Untuk bernaung dan menjadi bintang diangkasa. Untuk membentuk rasi baru bersama yang telah pergi.

Tidak bersama dia, tidak bersama Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Untuk sebuah akhir yang tragis<em>

_Untuk setiap tetes air matamu_

_Malam ini terlalu sempurna_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Mengingat segalanya membuat tangis Arthur semakin kencang.

Mungkin memang malam ini terlalu sempurna, maka Tuhan membuatnya jadi tak sempurna.

.

.

_Ending: End_

* * *

><p>Gimana? Gimana? Ficnya suram? Hohohoh, emang baru sekali ini saya bikin yang tragedi.<p>

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, ya~

**Kritik dan saran diterima! Review, yaa~**


End file.
